Context
by Concupiscence66
Summary: Fill for a prompt:  Howard has a photograph of Vince in his wallet.  Vince wants to know why.


"I wasn't going through your personal property, Howard, honest. I was just taking some of your money!"

Howard was actually shaking with anger. Vince looked down at the picture he had swiped from Howard's wallet. It was a picture taken by Bollo while they were at the zoo.

They were both in ponchos and sombreros. Vince's face filled the shot with Howard half hidden by Vince's hat. All you could see of Howard was his nose and mouth - he was in the middle of running his tongue over his teeth. Howard did that a lot when he was pissed.

"If you must know, I keep it in my wallet for safety reasons. In case you go missing and I need a photo..."

"It ain't even recent. I still got highlights and the black fringe," Vince pointed out, looking at his smiling face in the photo. He was clearly off his tits with happiness.

"It's so that when the police sergeant says, 'What kind of berk would eat a jelly fish with toast or try to make a nest out of last season's Channel or wear a coat made of live minks,' I can hold up this picture and say, 'Him, he's the berk!' That's why I carry your picture, sir."

Howard looked furious. Vince looked back to the tongue and teeth. He could tell what the rest of Howard's face looked like behind Vince's hat. If Howard was doing the tongue thing, his eyes would be shiny and unfocused, his cheeks would be pink and his hair would be standing up on the left side from where Howard would constantly be raking his fingers. That was what silly/drunk Howard looked like. He could picture serious/drunk Howard just as easily.

"So, it's not 'cause you're in love with me or nuthin' like that?" Vince asked, just to be clear.

"In love? With you? I hardly think so. I'm looking for an equal. A woman of substance and intellect. A woman full stop to begin with. You're a vain, silly, empty-headed..." Howard's hands were reaching into the air for more insults to hurl.

"Then, can I have it?" Vince asked, his eyes returning to photo-Howard's mouth. He wished real-Howard was more like photo-Howard. Real-Howard was always talking, always in motion, throwing strange ideas at Vince and keeping him on his toes. Maybe if Howard would slow down, Vince would be able to understand him better, the way he understood photo-Howard.

Vince looked up and realized he'd gotten his wish. Howard was still and quiet. His eyes were darting around and he was worrying his bottom lip but he was being quiet. Vince took in the nervous eyes and mouth. This was the expression that usually proceeded Howard begging for his life but there didn't seem to be any danger in the immediate vicinity.

"Why would you want another picture of yourself?" Howard finally asked. Vince watched Howard's fingers twitch, like he was holding himself back from snatching the picture from Vince's hands.

"It's a picture of us," Vince corrected.

"You can barely see me in that picture," Howard snapped, "Your big head is filling the whole shot."

Vince looked back at the photo, "I see you in this photo. You look happy. A little drunk. A lot drunk cause your hand is on my shoulder like you can't stand up alone. You must have just said something nice to me cause I'm blushing and holding my hat like I do when..."

Howard had slowly moved closer and was now standing on the other side of the counter, peering at the picture with confusion in his face.

"Like when?"

"Like when I'm feelin' shy."

Howard kept his eyes fixed on the photo but he was starting to smile, "I said I loved you. You called me a bender and told me to shut up."

Vince watched the smile fade from Howard's face before the snap shot was plucked from his hands.

"Is that why you keep this picture?" Vince called after Howard's retreating back, "Cause you can tell I love you from the way I'm grinning and blushing?"

Howard started to say something and faltered. He tried again and Vince began to wonder if he was just practicing his mime skills. Vince made his way around the counter and wrapped his fingers around Howard's wrist, the one holding the picture. He looked at Howard's happy, drunken, overly affectionate mouth - trapped forever on film but completely out of context.

At first, the kiss was just as awkward and one-sided as it had been on the rooftop but Howard began to relax after a few minutes and opened his mouth just enough for Vince to run his tongue over the taller man's teeth.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Vince explained before Howard came at him like a Northern bullet, pinning him to the nearest wall. Vince saved his theories on context for another time.


End file.
